


Two Princes

by iwritestony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT3, Pining, Sexual tension for days, sam and bucky are oblivious idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestony/pseuds/iwritestony
Summary: After months of courting, Sam and Bucky finally confront Steve about choosing one of them to date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name.

Steve was reading in his room when Bucky and Sam barged in without so much as a knock. In one hand Sam carried a red, white and blue bouquet of flowers. Bucky held a box of Steve’s favorite chocolates.

“Alright,” Steve said, closing the book around his finger to keep his page. “I’ll entertain whatever this is,“ then he nodded for either to proceed in an explanation.  
Sam looked over at Bucky, but before he could say anything, Bucky spoke up.

"As you know,” he smirked at the irritated look Sam gave him. “For the past three months we’ve both been courting you.”

Sam snorted, “step into the year 2016, Barnes. Courting? I doubt they even said that in the 30s.” Bucky jabbed Sam in the ribs with his metal elbow, but Sam just laughed. “What the Soviet Sweetheart is trying to say is you’ve probably noticed us making eyes at you. And while I’ve been a little more subtle than–”

“Subtle?!” Bucky barked a laugh, “hah, no. You’re subtle as a heart attack. You’ve been bending over backwards since day one.”

“That’s not the only bending I’ll do for you,” Sam said to Steve with a cheeky wink.

Steve’s cheeks heated at the thought, he wasn’t opposed to the idea of Sam bent over. Really, he wasn’t opposed to Bucky bent over either…and that was the whole problem wasn’t it.

Steve didn’t say anything as the two bickered back and forth. He did however close his book, dog earing the page in a way Sam hated to come back to later. He wanted to devote his full attention to the men in front of him.

Truth be told, Steve had noticed the change in behavior between his two friends. Not only in the way they had both been wining and dining him for three months, but how they acted together as well.

Sure, Steve enjoyed the dates, they were both great guys and they meant the world to Steve, but it was interesting to see them interact together. Somewhere along the line, Sam and Bucky’s aggressive bickering became something more accurately described as flirting. The rivalry to obtain Steve’s affections turned more like sexual tension. Everyone seemed to notice except the two involved.

“Gross,” Bucky wrinkled his nose. “I definitely didn’t need that visual.”

“You love it, Barnes, admit it.”

“You trying to seduce me or Steve?”

“Hah, good try!” Sam laughed, “I’m not into senior citizens, and you’re pushing a hundred.”

“Damn right I am, and so is Steve,” crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, but you look it." 

Bucky gave Steve a cocky smirk, "you really should date someone your own age.”

Steve interjected before Sam could respond. "Look, I’m really flattered and everything, but you two are my best friends. I don’t wanna choose between you. It’s not that I don’t like you, you’re both really great, but I don’t want to risk anything like that coming between the three of us.“

It was easier to just be alone than to risk picking one and leaving the other out, but that didn’t seem to deter either of the men vying for Steve’s heart.

"You ain’t gotta worry about that, Stevie," Bucky said as he set the chocolates on the bed. "Sam and I have come to an agreement and whoever you don’t choose will bow out gracefully. It might be a little hard for Sam at first, but in time he’ll see that you and I were meant to–Hey!”

A bouquet of flowers to the face interrupted Bucky, effectively shutting him up.

“Don’t be dumb. He just said he doesn’t wanna choose. Steve I will respect your choice, like the adult that I am.”

Bucky pulled a flower from his mouth, and pushed the bouquet out of Sam’s hands. “Aw Bird Brain, you dropping out of the running? We really appreciate it! We’re gonna make a great pair, Stevie.”

“Whoa,” Sam put an arm up, which stopped Bucky from moving forward toward the bed. “Hey said he doesn’t wanna.”

“No,” Bucky corrected, pushing Sam’s arm down. “He said he doesn’t wanna choose, and now he doesn’t have to.”

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and turned square up with Bucky. “So that’s how it’s gonna be?”

Bucky turned, his body language matching Sam’s, shoulders straightened and arms crossed. “Uh, yeah, that’s exactly how it’s going to be.”

“You know, things were going just fine before you came along.”

“I could say the same about you,” Bucky countered.

Steve watched the scene unfold before him with intense interest. A small part of him wanted to step in and cool things down before the two men went too far. He didn’t want a fight breaking out because two stubborn fools were blind to their own feelings. But the larger, louder part of him wanted to see how this played out.

It gave Steve a little thrill to see his two friends so worked up over him. And really, this tension between Bucky and Sam had gone on for too long. They needed to settle it once and for all.

“Fine, you know what? You go ahead and take him, Steve.” Sam never took his eyes off Bucky. “At least he’ll stop coming to my room in the middle of the night, whining to me about being lonely.”

Bucky gasped shocked that Sam would bring his late night visits into this. “Yeah, I’m sure you were super inconvenienced every time I cuddled with you on the couch too.”

This time Sam was the one offended. "We sat on the couch together. That’s not cuddling.“

"That’s why you always wanted to be the little spoon, right?”

“Only because I get a mouthful of hair every time you’re the little spoon!”

“Uh…guys?” Steve offered, it was probably the right time to ease the tension, and remind them both he was still in the room.

“Stay out of it, Steve,” Bucky said holding up a finger.

“Don’t you yell at him,” Sam defended.

“I’m not yelling,” Bucky said raising his voice. “Now I’m yelling! Are you happy? Is this what you wanted?”

“Shut it, Barnes.”

“Oh make me, Wilson.”

Steve felt as though he would suffocate in the tension. This had gone too far, and now he wasn’t so sure a punch wouldn’t be thrown. He wanted to speak up, step in between the two men glaring at one another, but before he could Sam was leaning forward. And because Bucky refused to be one upped - even in this situation - he wrapped a hand around the back of Sam’s neck as their lips crashed together hard enough for Steve to hear.

The kiss was intense, and while Steve never considered himself a voyuer, it was hard to look away. To say he was aroused was the understatement of the year. Still, it was bittersweet for Steve, who was happy to see his two dumb friends finally coming to terms with their feelings for each other, but who also knew he would no longer have a part in it.

Bucky pulled back first, which Sam viewed as a victory. They were both breathless, Sam’s lips a little swollen and wet, Bucky’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Finally,” Steve said with an exasperated sigh. "I was beginning to think you two would never come to your senses.“

Sam looked over at Steve with a smirk, "you sound so disappointed, Rogers.”

Bucky licked his lips, his eyes still fixed on Sam. “Yeah, don’t think this let’s you off the hook.”

Steve’s brain stuttered, “wait…what? But you two are– how’s that gonna…there’s three of us?”

Sam snorted, “don’t be so old fashioned, three isn’t really a crowd anymore. If you’re in you’re in.”

Bucky glanced over at Steve with a suggestive grin, “and I would really, really like for you to be in.”

“Gross” Sam added.

“You’re so annoying,” Bucky groaned. “If you don’t wanna participate, you’re welcome to leave at any time.”

“Isn’t that a decision we should all have a say in?” Steve chimed in, catching both their attention. “Well,” Steve said, looking between Sam and Bucky’s expectant gazes. “Since I don’t have to choose anymore…I’m in.”

Bucky’s gaze darted back to Sam, who seemed to know exactly what Bucky was thinking. At the same time, they both made a dash for the bed, both men determined to be the first one to kiss Steve.


End file.
